1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting device of a portable communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-emitting device of a portable communication terminal that can improve exterior decoration by emitting light to the exterior of the portable communication terminal and implement a sense of unity of a design and improve an aesthetic sense of an exterior design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as an MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) player, a plasma display panel (PDP), a portable communication terminal, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are being sold to the public in ever-increasing quantities. With the development of information communication technology, portable communication terminals are now being widely used, and various functions such as MP3 and game functions, as well as a camera function are now being provided in the portable communication terminals in ever-increasing numbers, due to increased consumer demand. In addition, various designs of portable communication terminals are being manufactured and sold to satisfy the demands of consumers. When portable communication terminals are selected for purchase/lease, the users typically weigh importance on the designs in addition to weighing the functionality of various portable communication terminals during the selection process. The emphasis on exterior design as well as functionality is of particular importance to consumers in the age range of 10 to 30 years old, such a group whose portable communication terminals have a short life cycle. One method for improving the design or appearance of the portable communication terminal is for the device to emit light to the exterior of the portable communication terminal.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a portable communication terminal including a light-emitting device being provided along a coupling line of front and rear cases of a main body housing so as to emit light to the exterior of a conventional portable communication terminal, and FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a state in which the light-emitting device of FIG. 1 is emitting light.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a light-emitting element (not shown) for emitting light is provided on an inner side of a main body housing 11 of a portable communication terminal 10 and a light-transmitting portion 12 for transmitting the light emitted from the light-emitting element is provided along a side surface of the main body housing 11. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the light-transmitting portion 12 for transmitting light is a member separately mounted along the side surface of the main body housing 11. The light-transmitting portion 12 is made of a material capable of transmitting light and is clearly distinguished in appearance from the main body housing 11 when viewed from the exterior.
The light-transmitting portion 12 is coupled along the side surface of the main body housing 11 and may be viewed in a non-light emitting status by separately mounting the light-transmitting portion 12 onto the main body housing 11. Since the exterior design is not clean and the light-transmitting portion 12 is identified when viewed from the exterior of the main body housing 11, the heterogeneity is formed between the main body housing 11 and the light-transmitting portion 12 and a sense of unity of the exterior of the portable communication terminal 10 is degraded and hence an aesthetic sense is degraded. Since the light-transmitting portion 12 is separately mounted on the main body housing 11 and a process for coupling the light-transmitting portion 12 along a coupling line of the main body housing 11 is added to an assembly process of manufacturing the portable communication terminal, the assembly process is complex and the fabrication cost are increased as a result.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for a light-emitting device of a portable communication terminal, which can cleanly make an exterior design by concealing a coupling line of a light-transmitting portion provided on a main body housing, particularly when viewed from outside of the main body housing and forming a sense of unity of the exterior of the portable communication terminal.
Also, a long-felt need exists for a light-emitting device of a portable communication terminal, which can improve an aesthetic sense by emitting light to an outer side of a main body housing.